


Hollaback Mac

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [12]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Rob's Shamrock Tattoo and Booty Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

Imagine a 40 year old man, a very muscular man, dancing to Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani in a pair of tiny green booty shorts.  
Well, that is what Mac McDonald was currently doing in his apartment, since he lived here alone now he figured no-one was going to judge him or his dancing.  
Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw nothing wrong with his elbow dance, or with the way he was slightly gyrating his hips to the tune of the music.  
Dennis would have hated his choice of ‘dance’ outfit or lack of outfit.  
His green ‘Kiss My Irish’ booty shorts perfectly riding just above his Shamrock tattoo.  
Dennis hated that tattoo.  
Since Dennis had left Philadelphia, Mac had been become more confident in himself, going to The Rainbow most nights to dance his ass off with other guys who appreciated his moves.  
Admittedly he liked that in the mirror he could still see little sparkles of last night’s glitter on his skin, he liked the way it shifted colours as he moved his body to the music.  
“Nice shorts” He heard a voice say from the entrance of the apartment, Dennis’ voice.  
He suddenly felt extremely exposed and wrapped his arms around his naked torso.  
“Why are you here?” He whispers  
“Fatherhood wasn’t really my thing I guess” He laughs nonchalantly “And I missed someone here too much”  
“Who?” Mac swallows “Charlie? ”  
“I meant you dumb ass” He says his tall frame leaning against the door “You’re my blood brother”  
“Yeah, blood brother” Mac sighs, kind of hoping Dennis had come back because he realised he reciprocated Mac’s obvious feelings.  
“and because I love you”  
Mac felt his whole world stop, he must have been completely silent for at least 5 minutes before Dennis said  
“We should go and get all the glitter washed off” before walking towards the bathroom, grabbing a hold of Mac’s wrist on the way.


End file.
